


Double Duty

by doodnoice



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Commission from tumblr, Dirty Talk, F/M, Female Reader, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Reader-Insert, Reverse Cowgirl, Smut, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-09-30 05:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doodnoice/pseuds/doodnoice
Summary: After getting back together with Raleigh after a bad break up, you run into Herc and soon find yourself roped into an experience between the two that you're not planning on forgetting any time soon.-Raleigh/Reader/Hercules(Pre-Movie Events)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> edited 06/05, originally (and accidentally) had this in the Pacific Rim RPF category until someone reported it. whoops.  
> also, separated chapters based on substance (story 1st part, smut 2nd); otherwise no additional editing.

Ever since you joined the PPDC, you learned to hate mornings. As a J-Tech engineer, it is your duty to maintain, repair, and redesign Jaegers to always be in the best shape possible at all times. And, since Kaiju attacks aren't scheduled events, much to your displeasure, you have to be prepared, even in your off time, to review Jaegers at a moments notice and prepare them with any last minute touches and/or fixes within a short amount of time. This, of course, means that there has to be engineers on site at all times, forcing those in your division to participate in rotating twelve hour time schedules.

Half of the engineers stationed at a given Shatterdome are part of the day crew, while the other half are part of the night crew. Most officers are able to choose their preferred time schedules due to the (thankfully) generous amount of engineers distributed at any given Shatterdome, but occasionally an officer will injure themselves, fall deathly ill, or otherwise be unable to support their crew, and an engineer in a different scheduled time will have to fill in for them. And, as it just so happens, this rotation, you are such engineer.

Chosen based on your extensive experience and knowledge on the workings of multiple Jaeger types, you are often the go-to when it comes to filling in for other engineers. Despite the perks given to those willing to switch their schedules (a temporary, but minimal pay raise and, after a certain amount of time, a potential for advancement in your rank), the stress put on your mind and body from having to switch from one time schedule to another is something you're not sure is worth your meager rewards.

Having recently come from the night shift, you are more or less bitter as all hell when your alarm clock goes off and starts beeping in that irritating, shrill way it does when it feel like you had just gotten comfortable and were on your way to enjoying a deep sleep. You lay in bed, trying to will away the urge to just close your eyes and miss your shift--damn the reprimand you were going to get, damn your eligibility for advancement towards your next rank; you're almost too tired to care about any of that crap... but it's the part of you that thinks "almost" that makes you get up.

With a groan, you toss your cozy blankets off of your body, hissing when the cool air of the early morning washes over the warmth of your skin. Rolling over to sit up, you blink the sleep from your eyes and check the time: 3:30. No one, not even the almighty himself, should have to wake up at 3:30 in the goddamn morning... fuck you're tired.

Yawning, you stretch your painfully tight muscles and mentally prepare yourself to face the new day.

 

\-   -   -

 

Walking into the mess hall at such an early hour is always a surreal experience for you. Unlike civilian life, working as an officer in the PPCD means there is always going to be a substantial amount of people milling around at all times of the day. Never once have you been somewhere where there was not at least a couple of dozen people who were also present. Your dorm, it seems, is the only place you can avoid social interaction. 

Still, in some ways, it's exciting. More people means more opportunities to meet and befriend new colleagues who you can swap design ideas with, but just like with any other workplace setting, cliques are alive and well established in the Anchorage Shatterdome, making meeting new people at the best of times awkward.

Quietly, you slip into the crowd, following the breakfast line where the cooks pile on an assortment of food you aren't awake enough to discern the contents of, let alone want to eat. However, you know it's smarter to take whatever fuel you can get to keep you going until your break another five hours from now, so you don't complain. After securing your meal, you look around for an empty table, not exactly in the mood for small-talk and spot one way in the back. Tiredly, you amble to it, barely looking at where you're going as you do so and sit down.

Resting your face in your hands, you groan and mumble some words of positivity to yourself in the hopes of magically ramping up your energy through sheer willpower alone, "C'mon..." you whisper, "You can do this. You got through academy on six hours of sleep, you can get through one day on two."

From in front of you, someone clears their throat, and if you weren't so tired, you would have jumped at the sound of it, but as you are, you do the least strenuous thing possible and peek through the spaces between your fingers only to meet the familiar blue eyes of a very famous Ranger.

"I-I uh..." you stammer, removing your hands from your face as you turn to look around, staring past the curious gazes of some surrounding officers who noticed who you were sitting with, to see that you had miscalculated where you had originally meant to sit and sat down right in front of the one and only person at the Shatterdome you had been avoiding since you were stationed in Anchorage a couple of years ago.

Raleigh lets out a small laugh as he watches you sweat, obviously distressed by him being there, but he makes no move to remedy that. If anything, he settles into the cold metal of the bench and soaks in your discomfort with a mildly sadistic sense of satisfaction, "What? Cat got your tongue?"

Completely sobered up from your tiredness, you cough the slightest bit into your fist and level the man with an even gaze, pretending you aren't as bothered as you actually are by seeing him again, and not only just seeing him, but being out in public in his general vicinity after what you went through, "Not at all..." you manage to say, voice only wavering at the end as you try to gather your thoughts, but what can you say that hasn't already been said?

Back in the academy, you and Raleigh had been close friends... with benefits. And everything had been fine when you were just that--friends, nothing more, nothing less, but then you had to mess it up by getting attached to him and it went down hill from there. After what could be described as a total disaster of a break up--you called him some names, he called you some names, just a completely immature and hurtful confrontation that started some embarrassing and ugly rumors, that, at the time, you thought Raleigh had spread. In the end, you guess none of it mattered because, you cut all ties to him and anyone associated with him before he could explain himself, anyway.

You stopped meeting him for coffee or lunch during your breaks, you stopped talking to his brother, Yancy, and your other mutual friends and colleagues, you even went so far as to change your number only to wind up at the same Shatterdome with him just a year or two later when you had graduated and were transferred from the Sydney Shatterdome to Anchorage on a promotion.

But, even then, it was easy to avoid him, for the most part, considering you took the night shift and, as a Ranger, Raleigh didn't exactly peruse the maintenance area often, but considering the recent change to your schedule, you figured you were bound to run into each other, by did it really have to be now?

"Look," you start, feeling suddenly less confident about what you're going to say, what's going through your head as you frantically switch between coming up with a lie to excuse yourself from the table, or being an adult and forgetting all the stupid shit you both said at the time. Instead, Raleigh beats you to it.

"Whatever you're going to say, it doesn't matter." He states, and even though you probably deserve whatever dismissive talk he's going to give you, you still feel your heart drop into your stomach. "The past is the past. Let's just..." Raleigh reaches over the table to shake your hand. Confused, but not at all unwelcoming of his gesture, you cautiously reach out and return the gesture. Smiling, Raleigh nods before picking up his fork to stab at the food in his tray a bit, "Cool. Cool... So, uh, what have you been up to for the past few years?"

You shake your head, absolutely shocked at how easy that was. And even though you know you should leave well enough alone, you can't help feeling that there should be more to this. Your brows furrow, "Wait, um... I-I'm sorry, but that's it?"

Raleigh looks up at you, pausing midway through shoveling a bite of food into his mouth and sends you a curious expression, "Uh, what do you mean?" he says, putting the fork down to give you his full attention, "We're good, right?"

"Yeah, but I mean, 'that's it'? We were complete assholes to each other, I avoided you for two years because of how awful I felt, and now you want to act like everything is normal?" The words spill out of your mouth before you have the chance to think them over. You really should have just went with it. After all, he was trying to be nice, do the adult thing to do and forgive and let live, but, you couldn't just accept that that was all, right? Because, that would be like admitting he didn't really care about any of what you and he shared back then. That you were that unremarkable in his life that he could just brush all of that aside.

But, then again, maybe you're just being self-absorbed... Raleigh has his own world to deal with, always had. It's obvious he moved on, so maybe you should too.

Running a hand through your hair, you sigh and look off to the side, "I'm sorry. That was rude. I'm just tired." You say, half lying, because of course you're tired, you only had two hours of sleep this morning, but you really just want to get away. Looking down at your food, you decide you can do without it, and go to stand up, "I'm just gonna..." you say, pointing towards the exit, "Forget about what I said. It was... nice hearing from you. Sorry."

Before you're able to swing a leg up and over the bench, Raleigh grabs your hand and looks up at you with a perturbed frown. You return the gaze, intent on more harshly excusing yourself, but something stops you just long enough for him to speak.

"Don't... do this, again. Just, hear me out." he asks, his tone sincere and almost pleading. "Please." he says, and it's his eyes (oh, god, it has always been his eyes) that give you pause.

"Okay." you sit down, pulling your hand from his as you quieted the voice in the back of your head that tells you to stop looking at him like that. You don't know him anymore, he's not part of your world, he's different. But you don't get up, because Raleigh Becket, the man who unintentionally broke your heart years ago was now making it beat faster than you would ever want to admit to.

"Thanks." Raleigh smiles, and you curse yourself for being so ready to forgive and forget with just that one look. Taking in a deep breath, Raleigh begins to recount his side of the story, and somewhere along the way you realize he managed to take hold of your hand, again, and for some reason, you're okay with that.

 

\-   -   -

 

A few days after the battle in Manila, you're working on a miniature test example for an improved weapons design for Gipsy Danger when you first hear, rather than see Raleigh come barreling down the maintenance alley.

"Hey!" Raleigh yells towards you from a ways down the lane way, surprisingly chipper despite having just come back from a briefing with one of the commanders, "You miss me?"

It's been a good week and a half since you last saw each other, so of course he knows the answer is _"yes"_ , but instead of immediately giving in, you decide to tease him a little. Looking at him and grinning wide, you rest one greasy hand on your hip, while holding a silvery wrench in the other. "I thought it was too quiet in here..." you joke, but when Raleigh finally reaches you, you throw your arms around his shoulders, pulling him into a comforting hug.

It's been a few months since the conversation you and Raleigh had in the mess hall, and since then you were able to mostly mend whatever scars you inflicted on each other back at the academy and slowly but surely fell into a romantic relationship. Although, you don't call each other boyfriend and girlfriend, the parameters of your relationship are set on communication, understanding, and, well... really great sex.

Back at the academy, you and Raleigh had been, for the most part, vanilla. And, since you had been young and just learning, it had been all great and fine, but now... now sex is different. Raleigh's more risky, more willing to try new things out, not that you're complaining.

Raleigh nips at the shell of your ear, causing you to squeak while he keeps you pulled close to him by the hand pressed into the small of your back, "God... I need you." he groans lowly, and, as if to emphasize his point, moves his hand just a bit lower and grabs your ass.

You blush, "Right now?" and glance around to see if anyone is looking, and note with a hint of ease that everyone is pretty much ignoring the both of you. Still, even though you're used to the amount of PDA Raleigh shows now (and despite the fact he's obviously joking), you'd rather not give anyone a glimpse into your sex life. So, you giggle and push at his chest gently, playing along, "Aren't you worried about being seen by all these respectable officers?"

"Let them watch... I want you right here," Raleigh growls, lips inching down to the apex of your shoulder where he kisses hotly. "Right now." 

You can't deny the bolt of pleasure that runs down your spine at the thought, but push away from Raleigh with an amused scoff, "Only in the bedroom.." you laugh, face hot. _He's playing, there's no way he's actually serious._

"Really?" Raleigh grins, moving to stand closer to you, and now you're really wondering if he's just joking around or not, "Are you sure you're not feeling a bit adventurous..?"

You roll your eyes, "Well," you start, a smile spreading your lips, "I--" you stop, losing your train of thought when you spot Herc Hansen walking in your direction, his eyes focused on you as what you think could be considered a hint of a smirk plays on his lips.

_What is he doing here?_

Internally, you're screaming, your face heated and your mouth dry, because holy shit that's Herc Hansen; _the_ Herc Hansen that you had crushed on so hard back when you were stationed at Sydney, Herc Hansen, the guy that you a lowly, just graduated engineer somehow, miraculously, managed to have a drunken one-night stand with after he came back from a mission one day and hit you up at the bar. And, even though he probably doesn't even remember your name, partially because you left his quarters before he even woke up, but also because you were too busy _screaming_ his, you're still embarrassed and flustered by the fact that he's even looking at you let alone by the possibility he remembers you.

You don't know how to react, unsure if you should run or play it off, so you end up just _staring_ , blank faced, almost completely forgetting that Raleigh is standing not even a foot away from you watching you have a complete and utter melt down.

Having noticed your attention shift away from him, Raleigh turns to look at just who you were staring at so adamantly before he turns back to you, but you don't even notice. It's only when Herc finally reaches you both, that you snap out of your daze and embarrassingly attempt to pretend you hadn't just blanked out at seeing him, again.

Herc, on the other hand, doesn't even spare you a glance, immediately focusing his attention on Raleigh by extending his hand to which Raleigh takes with a nod, "You're that Ranger who pilots Gipsy Danger, right?"

"Yeah, me and my brother, Yancy." he explains, "I'm Raleigh, nice to finally meet you after that fight back at Manila."

"Herc Hansen," he introduces himself, "My boy, Chuck, is a new Ranger so we appreciated the backup helping out Horizon Brave. The battle could've ended a lot worse; that Kaiju was a real nasty piece of work."

You take this as your cue to leave and turn away from the two to get back to tinkering with your project.

"You can say that again." Raleigh chuckles and much to your dismay, grabs your shoulder just before you step away to leave, and introduces you to Herc who is watching you with what you know for a fact is a smirk. He remembers you.

"Hi," you say, voice sounding uncharacteristically small until you clear your throat and reach out to shake his hand, "Nice to meet you. G-good work in Manila... Everyone's been talking about it here." Maybe if you pretend you don't know him, he'll think he has mistaken you for someone else.

"You were an engineer in Sydney a few years back, right?" Herc says completing the handshake, but not quite letting go even though you know handshakes aren't supposed to last this long. No handshake is supposed to last this long.

"So, you two know each other?" Raleigh intervenes, and immediately you pull your hand away with a nervous laugh.

Rubbing the back of your neck, you know you're blushing, but decide to act natural, unassuming, "Yeah, well, of course I know him--I was working on Lucky Seven back before Striker Eureka was fully finished," you say, trying to sound casual despite the slight shakiness in your hands and oh, my, is it hot in here? "I didn't expect him to remember me. We only talked a few times."

Herc half-grins, clearing his throat as he eyes you, "Well, I'd say more we know each other a bit better than that, but that's the surmise of it."

"Wow, uh... great," Raleigh says, looking over at you with a mildly interested expression, but otherwise saying nothing else before turning his attention to Herc, "So, how long are you staying here?"

"Two or three days, more than likely," Herc says, "Apparently some of the officers here in Anchorage have been working on some upgrades for Mark 5s and wanted to test them on Striker Eureka. Guess the big bosses figured we were already out, so why not do the tests now."

"Upgrades for the Jaeger are never a bad thing. Maybe you'll get some new toys." Raleigh remarks with a laugh.

Herc smiles, "Hey, I'm not complaining."

Meanwhile, you're standing off to the side with the most uncomfortable smile, thinking exactly one phrase: _"fuck"_. Not only does he remember you, but now Raleigh knows that he remembers you and you don't really feel like explaining exactly _why_ he remembers you. Even though Raleigh's not the jealous type, and you're not exactly, officially together, even thinking about him getting mad about it makes you sick.

But, it doesn't matter. As long as you stay away from Herc, Raleigh probably won't be asking too many questions. Besides, he's only here on business for a few days, and if you could avoid Raleigh for years, then you can sure as hell avoid Herc. It's no big deal, you can do this.

"So, since you're sticking around for a bit, why don't we all go out for drinks later?" Raleigh suggests, grinning wide at Herc who had been looking at you before turning his attention to Raleigh.

For a few moments, you think Herc is going to turn him down, but instead he lets out a short, husky laugh, "Yeah, sure, why not. I've got nothing else to do."

Raleigh then turns to you, "What time does your shift end?"

"10." you reply, almost too quickly. Maybe you should have lied and said "never" or even just "I'm getting out really late", but something in Raleigh's eyes says he probably would have dragged you out with them either way.

"Awesome, we can all meet at the bar; I'll bring Yancy, we can make a thing out of it," Raleigh pauses before looking at Herc, "You know where the bar is?"

Herc shakes his head, "Nah, haven't had enough time to look around."

"I got some time before I need to report back to the commander, I can show you around." Raleigh states and then looks at you, "See you at 10?"

You give Raleigh a smile and a noncommittal, "Yeah." but can't help but notice the glint in his eyes as he turns to walks away with Herc beside him. Maybe it's just your imagination, but it definitely looks like Raleigh's cooking something up. Shrugging it off as your imagination, you return to your work.

When you finally get to the bar, it takes everything in you not to just turn around and high tail it out of there, but given that it's not particularly crowded, you're spotted by Raleigh immediately, and waved towards your group sitting in a little rounded booth off near the back of the bar. When you approach, your legs feel like jelly. God, why did Raleigh _and_ Herc have to clean up so fucking well? It's not fair.

"Hey, guys." You say, going to sit down at the end of the booth next to Raleigh only for the man to stand up and slide out from the booth, motioning for you to sit down where he had just been sitting. With a confused smile, you sit, scooting into the middle at a healthy distance from Herc, and watch as Raleigh goes to get some menus. When he returns, you go to move, again, hoping to get Raleigh to sit back next to Herc only for him to simply scoot in next to you, forcing you even closer to Herc as he passes out the menus.

"Uh... ahem." you clear your throat, feeling particularly suspicious at how awkward that was, but deciding to voice it later when you and Raleigh are alone. You look between the two who are now focused on their menus before you realize something, "Where's Yancy? Didn't you say he was going to be here?"

"Oh, he said he was busy, so I guess it's just us three." Raleigh says, his smile anything but innocent.

How... weird. What could Yancy even be doing that's so important that he couldn't meet for drinks? Unable to discern whether Raleigh is plotting something, or just being coy, you decide, again, to brush it off. Maybe he's just as nervous as you are to be hanging around Herc? He is, after all, one of the original Jaeger pilots. Maybe Herc was his idol at some point? You decide not to think too hard on it and open your menu.

 

\-   -   -

 

It takes a few hours and more than a couple of drinks, but after a while, you're feeling warm and buzzed, and a lot more relaxed than you had been when you first arrived. It's only after you're all laughing and joking, telling lighthearted stories about your pasts, that things quiet down and Raleigh brings up a question you'd think inappropriate if it wasn't for the heat of the alcohol warming your skin.

"So, we've all had our wild experiences, but who here has ever had a threesome?"

You nearly choke, but manage to swallow the water you had started to drink, causing the two to laugh at your expense. "Wow, Raleigh, that's a bit... personal, don't you think?" you half-joke, half scold, because Herc is there, and maybe he doesn't want to go around telling everyone his bedroom business.

"Hey, we've talked about pretty much everything by now, we're all adults here." Raleigh laughs, gently nudging you playfully in the shoulder, "Look, if it makes you feel better, I'll go first; back during my senior year in high school, there were these two beautiful brunettes--" 

You shove Raleigh in the side with a laugh, "Shut up! You told me that story before--it's total bullshit."

"Well, damn, thanks for busting me out on that," Raleigh laughs, "Well, then, why don't you go next? You have to have some good stories, right? Even eggheads get freaky."

"Ah, no. Sorry," you roll your eyes, "Being an engineer, I mostly study and keep to myself. Unlike you, I didn't have time for... that." At this both men laugh, you shoot each a look, your face red, "It's true!"

"That's not how it seemed to me," Herc says with a hearty chuckle, "But, sure, we'll believe you."

You feel your back straighten at that, and immediately look at Raleigh who is looking at you with the most amused grin. Maybe he didn't catch that, but you surely did. Herc was flirting with you. _Shit._ In an attempt to move the spotlight from you and potentially avoid an awkward conversation for you and Raleigh to share in the morning, you look at Herc, "Well, what about you? You've been a pilot for years, and we know the types of attention you guys get."

It's Herc's turn to stiffen, to which Raleigh laughs and lays his hand on your thigh, "Well, we both know she's not wrong."

Herc clears his throat, "Ah, well, I was a little wild back when I was younger, but," Herc shakes his head 'no', and you have to admit you're a little surprised.

"Well, look at that," Raleigh says, "None of us have had a threesome..."

"Yeah, so?" You ask, going to take a sip of your water nonchalantly.

"Well, it looks to me that we have a golden opportunity to remedy that,"

You freeze and look at Raleigh, your eyes wide, because oh my god did he really just say that?

The hand on your thigh begins to rub up and down, finger tips grazing close to the apex of your thigh as Raleigh leans into your shoulder, "You, me, and Herc over here. What do you say?"

You laugh, albeit a bit nervously, but decide to take the cautious route and pretend you think he's joking, "Yeah, right..." and then stop when neither of the two laugh, "...Really?" you ask, looking between Raleigh and Herc who are both just watching you.

Herc grasps your shoulder to give it a gentle squeeze, thumb just barely grazing the sensitive skin at the juncture of your collar bone and shoulder, causing you to shiver, "Don't think you can handle it, love?"

You blush, "I-I mean, if you're serious... I c-can, but uh... is this what you were acting all weird about earlier?" you say trying to regain your suddenly shaky confidence, looking at Raleigh.

With a grin, Raleigh kisses the top of your head, ignoring your question, "Then it's settled." he tosses a few bills on the table before sliding out of the booth, "Let's get out of here."

You nod, feeling the heat rise to your face as both Raleigh and Herc lead you to the exit of the bar.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

After stumbling into the barren hallway of the dorms, you barely make it into Raleigh's room before you're pushed up against the wall with Herc all over you. His mouth is hot against your neck, hips rocking between the aching heat between your thighs in a way that leaves you breathless, clawing at his back and gasping for more. "Fuck..." you whimper, looking off to the side to see Raleigh struggling to undress, trying to undo the buttons of his dress shirt while at the same time watch as you whine and wrap your legs around Herc's waist. When your eyes meet, you can see how dark they are, pupils blown wide and expression enthralled, especially when he hears you release a strangled gasp while you arch into Herc, your body shivering against his touch.

"Fucking finally..." Raleigh curses as he undoes the last button and flings his shirt off fully, practically ripping off his pants right after. Herc looks over his shoulder at the younger pilot and exchange a look before Herc finally releases you, only for you to be immediately pulled into Raleigh, his lips pressing against yours as he maneuvers you onto the bed.

You kiss Raleigh, hard, his hands fumbling with your dress, pulling the fabric up while Herc undresses behind you both, cursing under his breath when he catches a glimpse of you, now clothed in only a pair of flimsy panties and a thin bra.

Raleigh groans at the sight and runs the hand not supporting him above you down the plane of your stomach until it reaches the top of your panties. With a mischievous grin, Raleigh slips his hand down, palm sliding along your clit as his fingers tease your entrance. You buck, pleasure spiking as Raleigh rolls his palm against you _just so_ , forcing a surprised mewl from your lips. Leaning into your shoulder, Raleigh kisses your soft skin and laughs breathlessly, "You sound so hot," he teases, finger swiping the slickness gathering at your core before he finally gives into your mewling and thrusts two fingers into your heat. Crying out, you throw your arms around Raleigh's neck and swirl your hips to the slow rhythm of his fingers.

You barely notice when, tired of being left out, Herc taps Raleigh on the shoulder, to which the younger blonde responds by pulling you up to sit in his lap allowing Herc to slide onto the bed to sit behind you and run his hands up your body and to your breasts. When you shiver, Herc smirks and presses up closer to you sidling his hands underneath your bra and pushing it up until you're exposed. Herc catches your plays with your nipples, rubbing them between the spaces of his fingers and massages your breasts roughly, hips rocking against your back while Raleigh fingers you, pressing a third digit into your clenching pussy.

"Fuck, you're so wet," Raleigh murmurs against your lips, causing you to shiver in his hold, "God, I can't wait feel you around me."

Herc chuckles, the sound hungry as he leans forward and kiss the side of your neck, "I've been waiting for this all night." at the sound of Herc's voice so close to your ear, you whimper, and ride Raleigh's fingers harder, your climax steadily approaching, "You're going to be screaming for us, love." Herc promises, nipping your shoulder once, his hardened length rocking against you.

You moan loudly, closing your eyes as you feel yourself getting close, "I-I'm going to--" you're cut off by your own gasp when Raleigh pulls his fingers from your dripping sex just before you're about to cum and grabs you by the back of your neck to pull your face close to his, "Not yet." He whispers, lips so close to your own that you can't help the needy whine you let out as the rising tide of your orgasm slowly ebbs away, leaving behind a steadily pulsing ache that makes your world swim.

Laughing darkly, Raleigh moves back until he's standing at the edge of the bed where he pulls down his boxers and grabs his length. Giving it several hard pumps, he looks at you dead in the eyes and motions you forward, "Come here," Raleigh beckons, to which you respond by falling to your hands and knees and crawl towards him until your mouth is inline with his hard cock. Running his fingers through your hair, Raleigh pulls you closer and presses the head of his erection against your lips, "You ready?"

You whine, nodding your head up and down only to gasp when you feel Herc come up behind you and pull your panties down low enough to where he slides his length between the lips of your aching sex and teases you.

You tremble, biting your lip before you're turned back to look at Raleigh as he presses into your mouth, hissing out a relieved sigh when he's fully sheathed between your lips, "Fuck yes..." he groans, head thrown back in pleasure as he starts to fuck your mouth, not even taking the time to start at a slow pace, and instead works himself in and out of you hard and rough. You keep your tongue pressed at the underside of him, whimpering only when Herc reaches around your hip to finger your clit. You swallow around Raleigh, and suck, moving in tandem with his and Herc's thrusts.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck..." Raleigh swears, pumping into your mouth faster as he looks down at you, mesmerized by the way his length disappears into your mouth. He lets out a particularly loud groan when you look back up at him, eyes half lidded and taking his hard cock so good that he can't help himself. With a muffled growl, Raleigh twists his hand in your hair and shoves himself down your throat, spilling into your mouth, hips shaking as he forces you to swallow every last drop. 

When he's done, he smooths out your hair and leans down to capture your lips with his, "You're perfect." He grins, causing a dopey little smile to light up your features. When he pulls away, Herc wastes no time pulling you back into him, his hands gripping your hips hard enough to bruise. Laying down, Herc pulls you to rest on your knees, legs spread wide around his thighs while he holds you above his cock.

Before you can even beg, Herc snaps his hips up at the same time he presses you down, wrenching a surprised cry from your sore throat, "That's it, love." Herc praises when you start to work yourself against him, pushing yourself up and down his length, "Take it," he growls, "Harder." Herc bucks himself up, meeting you thrust for thrust until you're crying from the heat of your pleasure, your body rolling desperately against his.

" _Ah_ , oh fuck," you moan, feeling your orgasm approaching, again, even stronger this time as Raleigh decides to climb back onto the bed and move to grab your waist, helping you fuck yourself on Herc. You shudder and shut your eyes closed, biting your lip to keep from screaming.

"Are you going to cum, baby?" Raleigh teases, his other hand coming up to play at your breast. Your hips stutter, only just for a moment, before Herc sets you back on the right pace with a particularly hard thrust.

"Y-yes!" You wail, hands now grabbing Raleigh's shoulders to keep yourself steady while Herc bucks wildly into you with short grunts. You hang your head down only for Raleigh to lift it up, his thumb running along your bottom lip as he grins at you.

Herc groans, "You feel so good, love. Just... _fuck_ , just hold on a little while longer."

You're sobbing at this point, so close to the edge, but trying so desperately not to cum. You try to keep pace with Herc's thrusts, but it's difficult to when Raleigh claims your mouth, tongue sliding against yours and kissing you hard. Herc fingers your clit until you're crying, your body so hot and oversensitive that you can't take anymore and you end up cumming around Herc's cock. But he doesn't stop, only growls low in his chest and speeds up his movements, even as you squirm and twist against him, riding him in a jerky motion, as best you can, with over sensitivity clouding your brain. At this, Herc takes control and fucks himself into you right, his hips slapping against yours in a fevered motion until the wet, tight squeeze of your pussy becomes too much and he lets out an animalistic groan, pulls out of you and cums wet and hot along your back.

When he's finished, you fall into Raleigh who is grinning ear to ear at how absolutely fucked tired you are. From behind you, Herc snags some tissues from the night stand and wipes his cum off your back gently. 

"How are you feeling?" Raleigh hums, holding you to his chest, "That was fun, right?"

"Yeah..." you murmur, the beginnings of sleep tinging your voice.

Herc chuckles, the sound deep, amused. Raleigh allows the man to take hold of you to help you lie down while Raleigh moves onto your other side, effectively sandwiching you between them.

"Get some rest, love." Herc yawns, capturing one of your hands with his.

"Yeah, you'll need it in the morning." Raleigh further explains holding you close to him.

You laugh a little and smile into his chest wondering just what you did right to deserve this as sleep overtakes you.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a commission for Cinnalock on tumblr. Thank you for both your patience and for commissioning me, love! Writing this was super fun! I hope you enjoyed it :)


End file.
